Two Left Feet
by Emz597
Summary: After a night out at their local bar the team notice one of the dancers looks eerily familiar. Who is it that wants to teach a certain navy SEAL the dance of 'love?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Two Left Feet

**Summary: **After a night out at their local bar the team notice one of the dancers looks eerily familiar. Who is it that wants to teach a certain navy seal the dance of 'love'?

**Pairing: **Steve/Danny

**Characters: **Steve, Danny, Kono, Chin

**Warnings:** Slash (guy on guy) if you don't please stop reading and don't complain as you have been warned.

**Spoilers:** None, may be some small ones as the story develops.

**Rating:** Teen+

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hawaii 5-o sadly :(, the ideas and characters belong to their respectful owners. No infringement intended.

**Author's notes:** I suggest listening to Smooth by Santana as you read this chapter.

I'm not really sure where this story came from but I knew I had to write it, this will be a multi chapter story but it may take some time for chapters to be posted as I'm busy with Uni work. There is no real time frame for this story but it's before the ending of the third season as I wanted Kono to be in the story. This story is for a bit of fun. Thanks to CrunchyScones for the beta.

Enjoy :) x

* * *

><p>Steve sighed as he dropped his pen on the desk, <em>finally<em> his paperwork was done. Despite what Danny says Steve does do paperwork, just somehow most of it is given to Danny to sort out. Popping his back as he stretched, Steve pondered on what he could do now and the thought of beer entered his mind. It was Friday and the team had had a tough week. Steve decided they needed some time to relax.

Getting up and leaving his office, Steve waved Kono out of her hers and they both met Chin at the computer table.

"You both finished?" Steve asked.

"We finished ages ago brah." Kono teased.

"Uh huh, so how'd you feel about having a few drinks to kick off the weekend?"

"Count me in." Kono said immediately as Chin nodded with a smile.

"Okay then, I'll just go get Danny then we can go." Replied Steve as he started towards Danny's office, which was... empty?

"Where is he?"

"He finished about an hour ago and left, saying he had favour to take of." Chin answered.

"Oh" said Steve feeling disheartened, not seeing the cousin's knowing smiles.

"Well it's his loss, lets go."

_**000**_

Their regular bar was busier than usual for a Friday night.

"Its Latin night."

Steve could just make out what Kono was saying over the music as the trio made their way through the sea of people.

"Apart from good music and dancing there's meant to be this women and her dance partner doing a performance." Kono continued as they quickly sat down at an empty booth with their drinks.

Before Steve could say anything in reply, the music stopped and the lights dimmed as people moved off the dance floor, leaving a space in the middle. A blonde ponytailed woman walked into the middle of the floor where a spot light appeared. She was wearing small red high heels with golden straps. Her outfit was also red with a section missing from the side of her body and tassels hung down from her hips to the middle of her thighs. It was completely silent in the bar as everyone was fixated on the women until the drummer started to play. As soon as the sound of the drum beat started, the figure on the dance floor started to move her hips and arms.

The sound of smooth jazz and a guitar beat accompanied the drums as the dancer moved around the floor, swaying her body.

'_Man it's a hot one,_

_Like seven inches from the midday sun._

_Well I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone  
>But you stay so cold '<em>

As the sensual voice filled the bar, a man knee slid across the dance floor to stop at the feet of the women. He was dressed all in black, his shirt stretched tight across his back while wearing a trilby hat to hide his face. In that moment, Steve was hooked. As the man stood up, he slowly ran his hand up the out stretched leg of the women. Wrapping an arm around her waist, the couple started to sway and move across the dance floor, causing the heat in the room to rise as they did. Everyone in the room was focused on the dancing figures but Steve on the other hand was fixated on the blonde man.

The way his trousers were stretched over that almost perfect bum was driving Steve crazy. It may be a nice round tight bum but Steve couldn't help comparing it to Danny's. This man looked so sexy, swaying his hips, but all the dark haired man could think about was how it wasn't Danny. Steve knew he had a thing for the short blonde, however over the past few months the feelings had been getting deeper and he wasn't sure what to do.

'_Oh, let's don't forget about it,_

_Let's don't forget about it, yeah,_

_Oh, no, no,_

_Let's don't forget about it.'_

As the song came to an end, the music began to speed up along with the dancers.

"_Oh, let's don't forget about it,_

_Let's don't forget about it, yeah!_

_Oh, no, no!_

_Let's don't forget about it!"_

The couple stopped dancing on the last beat of the music, the women dipping, being supported by the blonde man as he threw his hat into the audience.

"Danny?!" called out all three teammates in shock as the short man took a bow with his partner in front of the cheering audience.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I know its been a very long time since I published the first chapter and that this chapter is only a short one, but Uni has been super with exams and going into second year. I'm posting this to show that I've forgotten this story or you guys x

* * *

><p>The trio must have shouted louder in their surprise, then they thought as the blonde looked over, confusion changing into nervous shock. Danny said something to the blonde women before taking her hand and walked over to the team. Steve felt jealously rush over his body but refused to let it show on his face as the couple approached the table.<p>

"Sarah, these are my work colleagues, Kono Kalakaua, Chin Ho Kelly and Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett." said Danny when they reached the table, pointing out each member with a sound of annoyance in his voice. "Everyone this is Sarah Frankland. She's a friend from New Jersey."

"Nice to meet you all." commented the women as the band started to play up again.

"Likewise." replied Chin loudly as the couple squeezed into the both, Steve being all too aware of Danny's thigh touching his.

"Oh my god Danny that dance was amazing!" Kono called out over the music, practically bouncing up and down. "How come you never told us you could dance?"

"I'm a man of many hidden talents" replied the blonde man, smirking. "Rachel wanted to learn a proper ballroom dance for our wedding we took lessons and Sarah was our teacher. She said I had good rhythm and I enjoyed it so I took extra lessons to learn some different dances. And to try and impress Rachel."

"That was so good brah, you _have_ to teach us." Kono was begging now, putting on her best pout and puppy eyes. "Pleaseeeeee?"

"Hey I'm not signing up to anything." piped up Steve as Chin nodded in agreement.

"Aw come on guys it'll be fine and we could use it was a team building exercise, I know the Governor has been hinting at you Steve that we're due one." Kono quickly replied. She was going to make this happen, she had a plan forming in her head and it was going to work. "So what do you say Danny?" she asked, turning her focus back to the blonde.

"What? Me trying to teach Army boy how to be graceful? I don't think so, plus we have nowhere to practise." snorted Danny as Steve glared at him, commenting that it was the Navy for the thousandth time.

"You can use my studio Danny, it wouldn't be a problem. I'm not going to be here for a few weeks so its empty and free to use." laughed Sarah as Kono's face lit up and Danny's turned into one of dread. "I'll leave you guys to talk it over, I have to go get changed." and with a pat on Danny's knee which didn't escape Steve's attention, Sarah went off into the sea of people now dancing.

The blonde woman hadn't even been gone a minute before Kono had taken her place, pulling on Danny's shirt. "Please Danny, I've always wanted to learn ballroom dancing, please."

Danny knew he was going to regret this but who could say no to the excitement in the young women's eyes. With a sigh Danny replied. "Fine, I'll give you guys dancing lessons but keep in mind they're not easy. Be prepared to work. We'll start in Sarah's studio tomorrow, make sure you where something comfy and easy to move in."

Kono gave a little squeal as she gave Danny a hug, "Thank you so much." While the other two just groaned. What exactly had Danny and them agreed to?


End file.
